Love Hunt
by Allicat
Summary: No Face, a quest, exotic locales? Maybe, maybe not. At any rate, things will happen, and not always what you expect.
1. Puppet Play

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Spirited Away, but I do own my own characters. 

_Love Hunt_

_Chapter One_

It was a slightly damp day in Swamp Bottom, and No Face was out, searching for mushrooms, as Zeniba asked. What he found proved to be far more interesting. 

In a clearing, set apart from the woods, was a puppet theater. From the sounds coming from it, the show had already started, but there was no audience. Curious, No Face went to see what was going on. Inside the puppet stage, paper puppets told the story of a girl entrusted with a precious treasure, and how a sinister force took it away. 

"When she woke up, her treasure was gone," the narrator intoned. "Her beautiful land lay in ruins, and she knew what she had to do," A puppet girl wandered across the stage. "I must get my treasure back! But I can't do it alone...who will help me?" There was a pause. Then a hushed voice. 

"I don't think this is working. There isn't even anyone out there!" 

A different hushed voice answered the first, "There *_is_* someone there, I can feel it!" Again, the puppet girl pleaded, "Won't anyone help me?" 

"Ah, ah." No Face had gotten sucked into the story, and was now vigorously nodding his head. 

A cautious eye peeked from behind the curtain and took note of No Face. With a sudden flash, the puppet stage was gone, and a real-life version of the girl puppet stood in its place, along with a young man. "Thank you for your support!" the girl cried, while the young man stood off to the side, looking a little peeved. The girl took no notice of him, focusing all her attention on No Face. "You see, the story you have just witnessed is not entirely fictional. I am the girl, and I do have a treasure I need to get back. Would you be so good as to help me?" She cocked her head, looking as 'little girl lost' as she could. "Pleease?" 

No Face nodded again, and was immediately embraced by the girl. 

"Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. 

Surprised at her reaction, No Face started to turn transparent, and the girl partially slipped through him. 

She stepped back, and introduced herself. "My name is Karidasu, but you can call me Kari. And this is my subordinate, Shibushi," she motioned to the young man. 

"Subordinate!?" The young man turned abruptedly. "Kari, that's going too far this time!" Shibushi glowered. 

"Hush," Karidasu replied, putting a finger to his lips. "You follow me around and do what I tell you to, so why shouldn't I call you my subordinate? Besides, you're the one who started spouting lines about 'never leaving an innocent girl to the wild and wicked world'?" She grinned mischieviously at him. 

Mumbling under his breath about being tricked, Shibushi said no more. 

After all that, No Face began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. Karidasu and Shibushi followed as he lead them back to Zeniba's, Karidasu continued to talk, not caring that she got no reply from No Face, who was unable, or from Shibushi, who was unwilling. 

"Back already No Face? Did you find the mushrooms so soon?" Zeniba called, when she heard the door open. 

"Eh, eh," No Face motioned Kari and Shibushi to come in. 

"Thank you, gracious madam, for seeing us into your home," Kari said, with a twirling curtesy. She then actually looked at who she was addressing. "Zeniba?!" Her eyes widened, then she smiled and ran to embrace her, "It's so good to see you again!" 

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you," Zeniba said good naturedly, "How is your quest coming along?" 

"Well, I had a bit of a false start, but now I think I know the direction I have to go in. Right now I'm just working on gathering companions," Kari replied. 

As the two continued to talk, No Face looked to Shibushi questioning, who just shrugged and said, "I'm as clueless as you are." 

"Aa! I almost forgot," Kari stopped, "This is my first party member, Shibushi. Shibushi, this is Zeniba, an old friend of mine." 

"I feel I should be surprised at that, but nothing really surprises me about Kari anymore," Shibushi said, then added with a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Time passed with tea, cake, and explainations. No Face, though he hated to leave Zeniba, felt bound by his implied word. But it was too late in the day to start out, so they spent the night, with plans to set off first thing in the morning. 

"All set?" Kari asked Shibushi. They had finished a hearty breakfast, mostly made by No Face, and Kari was anxious to get on the road. 

"Of course I'm set," Shibushi replied, cooly. He was also anxious to get going, but didn't want to show it. 

Zeniba and No Face shared a tender goodbye, and then they were off. 

"Bye bye! We'll be back someday!" Kari called, waving as they walked away. 

They travelled most of the day, getting just beyond the boundaries of Swamp Bottom before deciding to stop for the night. 

As Shibushi and No Face set up camp, Kari scanned a book Zeniba had given her, apparently written by her, "The Care and Keeping of a No Face." 

"Makes him sound like a pet," she mumbled. She read through various tips and comments, and finally tossed the book aside. "Forget this," she exclaimed, "No Face, I declare you your own person, and that's that!" 

No Face looked at her quizzically, then went back to collecting firewood with Shibushi. Shibushi just shrugged and said, "You may be in for more than you bargained for. I know I am." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hi all, thanks for reading this ^_^ I'll try to have the next chapter up, which introduces a new character, soon. 

I'd just like to make a note on the names of my characters. Since most of the names in Spirited Away are descriptive of the character, I did my best to make their names fit who they are, in Japanese. Karidasu means 'to hunt out' and 'to round up,' which is what Kari is trying to do, in more ways than one. Shibushi is short for Shibushibu, which means "unwillingly." It fits, doesn't it? 

Please send me reviews, so I know what you like, or what you don't like. 'Til next chapter, ja ne! 


	2. Deli Day, or Introducing Iou

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters therein, but my characters are my own. 

After a few day's travel, Kari, Shibushi, and No Face made their way to a town. 

"First order of business," Kari said, once they were within the town's boundaries, "find some food!" 

"Any particular kind?" Shibushi asked, dryly. 

"Oh, whatever," she replied, with a shrug. "Let's eat here," she then said, pointing to a delicatessen. 

Inside, business was bustling, with a new hot sandwich on the line. Despite this, it didn't take long for all three to get something to eat. Once the hot sandwich was gone, the deli was quiet, almost deserted. 

"I think it's time for a show," Kari said, once they were finished eating. And that was that. After obtaining permission from the manager, of course. 

"Do we really have to do this?" Shibushi asked as they set up the stage. 

"We need more group members, and we don't have anything better to do," Kari replied. 

"But there's hardly anybody here!" 

"You'd be surprised. This is how we got No Face, remember?" Kari pointed out. (As for No Face, he was setting out the puppets for the show.) 

"All right, let's just get this over with." 

And so they performed the show, exactly the way they had that day in Swamp Bottom, only with a couple of extra walk-on characters for No Face. Unable to see if anyone was actually watching, they kept going on with the story. When Kari got to the part where her character asked for help, she was shocked to hear someone loudly cry out "Yes! Of course I'll help you!" 

Because of the sudden outburst, Kari sprang up too soon, almost knocking the stage over. There was a small audience of children, but the one who had spoke was a young woman, wearing an apron, apparently one of the Deli girls. A quick moment of recovery, and Kari continued the show, with a bit of improvisation. She stared intensely at the girl, and asked "Would you repeat your statement if you knew the story was not fictional? That I am the girl from the story, and that by your words, you are bound to be my companion?" 

Just as fervently, the young lady answered yes. Kari nodded, "Very well, then." 

"Oh, no," Shibushi groaned, seeing the girl for the first time. "Just what we need, a mouse!" If her fervent nature didn't give that away, the odangos (meatball hairstyle) on her head certainly did. 

But it was settled that the girl, who introduced herself as Iou, would be a member of their party, for Kari had said it was so. And he couldn't go against her, much as he'd like to. After a brief introduction, Kari told her they'd meet up later, and they left her to finish her last night at the deli. 

Iou's meeting with Kari and the others was delayed by an announce by Motojime, the manager. "To show our appreciation for Iou, who leaves us after tonight, a party will be held in her honor! Hurry and get this place cleaned up, so the party can begin!" 

Everyone scurried around, trying to clean as fast as possible. 

"Zoukinkake! Over here! You haven't mopped over here!" 

"I can't until Houki finishes sweeping up!" 

"Everyone, just do your best, but do it quickly..." 

Iou, being exempt from cleaning up, went to see Kanshisha, who was busy cleaning up the dessert area. 

"Am I really doing the right thing?" she asked, a question that had been plaguing her ever since Kari left. 

"Only you really know," Kanshisha replied, wiping off counters. "But, if you really want my opinion, I think you are. If you didn't feel deeply about it, you wouldn't have responded to the play." 

"I guess you're right...but I just can't see myself wandering around, looking for some treasure. I'm gonna get homesick so bad, I just know it!" Iou was always able to talk to her guardian, who had taken care of her ever since her mother died. "Kari is nice, but the others..." she tried to see herself interacting with the man who had sneered at her and the shadow-man who hadn't said anything, but couldn't come up with any plausible actions. 

"Things can't stay the same forever, you know," Kanshisha told her, pouring hot water on the ice that kept the pudding cold. It took a while for it all to melt. "Even if you stayed here, not everyone else would. Sometimes it's just better to be the one making the changes than to have them forced on you." 

Iou thought about that for a bit, and it made sense. "You're right! Oh, thank you, Kanshisha!" With that, Iou rushed to give her guardian a big hug. 

Once the deli was set for the night, the party began. Everyone was determined to make Iou's last time there a memorable one, and there was plenty of food. Everyone wished her well, and many gave her small things to remember them by. 

"Just think," Katsuji told her, "you're going on an actual quest! How exciting!" 

"I don't know if it really will be that exciting," Iou replied, "but I'm sure it'll be interesting." 

"Oh, a quest is always exciting! Every quest-story I've read is full of mystery and danger, and all kinds of fun stuff!" Katsuji insisted, her eyes sparkling at the very prospect of Iou actually living her fondest fantasies. 

Iou laughed nervously, and was pulled away by another co-worker. After a while, Motojime silenced everyone, and called for a toast. 

"To Iou, who leaves us now to fight for love and justice in the wide world beyond this small village. May she return safely after a great triumph! Kanpai!" 

"Kanpai!" Everyone echoed, clinking glasses together. 

Kanshisha approached Iou. "We all put this together for you," she said, and gave her a pack full of sandwiches and onigiri. "For the days ahead," Kanshisha said. 

"Thanks, guys," Iou replied, beaming happily. She was glad that everyone cared about her so much, and hoped that she wouldn't miss them too much. 

Fukei also gave her a paper bag. "Don't open it just yet," he told her, but it was too late. Iou's eyes grew wide at the sight; it was full of sugared buns, her favorites. She instantly gulped one down, and everyone laughed. 

"Just save the rest of later," Fukei said, shaking his head at Iou's childishness. She still had a lot of growing up to do. 

It was very late when the party finally came to a close, and it was even later by the time Iou finished saying goodbye to everyone. She walked outside, and was surprised to find someone waiting for her. It was the shadow-man, who handed her a note. The note was from Kari, explaining where they were staying, and where they would meet if she didn't show up that evening, and not to mind No Face, since he didn't talk. 

"No Face?" Iou said out loud. The shadow-man pointed to himself to clarify. "Oh, I see!" Iou exclaimed. "Thank you for waiting so long," she said with a bow. "If I'd known you were there, I would have come out much sooner." Satisfied, No Face turned to go, and Iou also returned to her small home. She sat in front of a small shrine. "Mama, I have to leave," she said, speaking to a photograph. "Kanshisha will come and take care of the house while I'm gone, so don't worry." After finishing her ritual at her mother's shrine, she packed a small bag, and then went to sleep. Tomorrow could very well turn out to be the first day of the rest of her life, and she wanted to be well-rested for it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So here I introduce Iou, pronounced "Ee-oh-oo." 

The deli (Deli of the Gods!) was based on my own experiences working in my college's dining hall, both as a server (we really do get hot sandwiches, and they are the drawing force sometimes), and on night crew (the ones in charge of sweeping up and mopping). The deli workers names all have meanings, of course. Zoukinkake and Houki simply mean mopping and broom, but Motojime means manager. Kanshisha and Fukei both mean guardian, but Fukei implies more of an 'older brother' type. And Katsuji means print, like the print in a book or newspaper. 

I'll keep updating without reviews, since I have a lot of this written out already, but reviews really would be nice. That way I know I'm not just wasting my time with a story nobody's reading. But what happens, happens, and that's all there is to that. 

'Til next chapter, ja ne! 


	3. Town Trivialities

Author's notes and disclaimer: First off, as I've said before, I only own my own characters, and own nothing related to Spirited Away. This is a work of fiction; any relation to actual people living or dead is an absolute coincidence. 

Well, after two months in Japan, I can finally update again. Thanks to those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this installment. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Love Hunt 

Chapter Three 

The next day it rained. Everyone was prepared, though. Kari had long ago invested in a large hat that sheilded against the sun and rain, Shibushi had a long, hooded cloak, Iou had an umbrella, and No Face was just used to the rain. This did not make them overly cheerful, however, and they walked silently, single file, towards the nearest town. Iou was last, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for No Face, the only one without any type of protection. She offered him her umbrella, but he declined. She tried to cover him with her own umbrella after he turned it down, but he was taller than she was, and it was difficult for her to continue at the same pace while straining to be taller. She was continually running to catch up, and making small 'omph' noises as she tried to cover No Face. Finally, Shibushi couldn't stand it any longer. He stopped and turned in one swift movement. 

"For kouran's sake, No Face! Just carry her! Maybe that'll shut her up!" With that, he turned around again and began walking forward quickly. 

Kari had stopped, too, and stated, "It wasn't the best way to put it, but you are right, Shibushi. If No Face carries Iou, she'll be under the umbrella with him, and they'll both be dry. So," she motioined to Iou and No Face, "if you two would be so kind, we can get on our way." 

And that was that. Iou, a little embarrassed that she had caused such a fuss, allowed herself to be carried, and No Face didn't complain (but then, he rarely did).   
They reached the next town not a moment too soon, and by unamious vote, decided to get something to eat. 

"At a place like this, you'd better get the special," Shibushi whispered to Iou, who nodded, innocently. The point was moot, as Kari ordered kouika for them all. The meals arrived and everyone dug in, except for No Face. Iou was the first to point this out. 

"Don't you like it? It's really good!" she took an extra large bite of her own meal to emphasis her statement. 

"Ah, ah," 

"Don't mind him," Kari told her, "He's just embarrassed because you've never seen him eat." 

"Why would that be embarrassing?" Iou asked. 

"You've never seen him eat," Shibushi replied, continuing to eat his own meal. 

"There can't be anything terrible about it," Iou said, trying to understand, but not having an easy time of it. 

"You'd better just eat, or she's gonna harp on it all night," Shibushi advised No Face. 

"Yes, please," Iou said, ignoring the look Kari was shooting at her. "I want to see what all the fuss is about." 

Having no choice, No Face picked up his kouika, and ate it whole (he had been hoping to do it in private, when no one was looking). 

Iou tried very hard to hide her shock. She hadn't expected him to have such a large mouth, nor for it to be where it was (she had really expected that he ate through the mouth on his mask). Even her odangos seemed tense, and it took a moment for her to ease up again. She laughed nervously, "Well, that's...um...y'know..." 

"Are ya happy now?" Shibushi asked, going back to his meal. 

"Uh, yes. I am," Iou replied, grateful for the comment, even if it was a little brisk, since it took the focus off her reaction. She turned to No Face. "Could you, um..., could you eat again?" 

Everyone facefaulted at her request, even No Face. 

"What kind of a request is that?!" Shibushi shouted at Iou, who cowered at his (seemingly) massive form over her, mumbling incoherent explanations. 

"If you wish to pay for another koika, feel free," Kari said, brushing off her initial shock, "Otherwise, I'm sure it was enough." 

Iou nodded, embarrassed. No Face just nodded. And that was that. 

------------------------------- 

"In a town, we should stay in an inn!" Kari annouced. 

"Sounds good to me," Shibushi replied, "Beats sleeping on the ground, anyway." 

The inn they chose was attached to a lovely outdoor hot spring, a pleasure the four indulged in that evening (on their respective sides, of course). 

Settled in, Iou and Kari were enjoying themselves immensely in the hot spring. 

"Ah, this is nice," Kari sighed, sinking into the hot, steamy water. 

Iou didn't say anything, but was humming. After a bit, she looked over to Kari and said, "I can't remember the words, but this song has been stuck in my head all day." 

"Oh?" Kari looked over at her drowsily. She played the notes Iou had hummed, and before long, she recalled the words, and with a little prodding, she and Iou were singing away. "Once I was a pu-rincess, once I was a mu-sician. I cast a spell and it's all OK!" they sang together. 

On the other side of the spring, Shibushi was brooding, with only No Face to talk to. 

"Do they have to be so noisy?" he griped, sinking lower in the bath. No Face merely looked in the girls' direction. More snatches of the song floated over. 

"With magic, with magic, I can do anything!" 

"It's inane, they're acting like children," Shibushi glowered. No Face decided to ignore him, and enjoyed Kari and Iou's song. 

Kari and Iou finished their song, and the two lapsed into silence. In the warm water, Kari's thoughts began to wander, and she felt a little sleepy. 

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time," she thought, sinking down in the water. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Iou, who had fallen asleep, and was now mumbling softly in her sleep. After a moment, she broke into loud laughter, before settling down again. 

"Wonder what that was all about...." Kari thought, before letting her mind enter a state of no thoughts whatsoever. 

Author's notes again: Just FYI, kouika is a kind of fishy thing, and mostly my name for that thing Chihiro's dad eats in one slurp at the beginning. As always, please review. I'll try and have a new chapter up ASAP. 


End file.
